Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz
by DrakeAsakura
Summary: LEAN, COMENTEN POSITIVAMENTE Y SIGANME.
1. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep1

Una noche de otoño, en un orfanato japonés, un joven de pelos castaños se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, bastante tranquilo. Pero al parecer, un sueño invadió su mente:

_Una mujer de cabello rubio lo dejaba a las puertas del orfanato, una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre el bebé que habían depositado a las puertas, la transeúnte se despedía de el, pero... El chico no quería...El recién nacido lloraba con más intensidad, haciendo que abrieran la puerta de la residencia, ahora, otra persona más se había unido a su sueño, no le lograba distinguir la cara. Y de pronto..._

El chico se despertó con la respiración agitada, se llevó una mano a la frente, como si así fuera a recuperarse más rápido. De pronto, un espíritu con una túnica morada, de filos verde oliva y que en su cabello negro llevaba una coleta orientada hacia arriba, le preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra bien, Drake-dono?

-Si, perfectamente bien, Nobunaga, no ha sido nada. -Mentía, había vuelto a soñar con su madre, pero sonreía, para no preocupar al espíritu- Solo, he tenido una pequeña pesadilla de nada.

Y Drake, que así se llamaba el joven, volvió a conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

Se despertó por la mañana, era Domingo, faltaba solo un día para que fuera a su nuevo instituto, ya que le expulsaron del otro, supuestamente, por mal comportamiento. "Si solo me defendí con Nobunaga... Nada más." Le explicó a Aoi, una de las cuidadoras del orfanato, cuando le expulsaron.

El día pasó bastante rápido, y el Lunes llegó, se fue bastante contento hacia su destino, y al llegar, le dieron indicaciones sobre donde estaba su clase, y al llegar vio que todavía faltaba un poco para que las clases empezaran, así que decidió buscar un sitio donde sentarse, no iba a estar todo el rato de pie. Divisó a un chico rubio con unos cascos naranjas, así que decidió preguntarle donde había asiento.

-P-perdona... -Preguntó Drake. El chico rubio, que se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, le devolvió la mirada y elevó una ceja.- ¿Donde puedo sentarme?

-Allí. -Le indicó con un dedo a un lugar cerca de la ventana.-

-¡Gracias! - Le respondió con una sonrisa.-

-De nada.

Las clases comenzaron, y mucha gente que Drake no conocía empezaron a entrar, vio que tres personas saludaron al chico rubio: Una chica rubia de pelo largo, un chico con gafas y por último, otra chica de pelo largo y azul.

El profesor le dio la bienvenida a Drake:

-Por favor, presentate.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Vale... -Se aclaró la garganta.- Soy Drake Asakura y vengo del orfanato Sol Creciente, espero hacer muchos amigos y conocer a gente nueva. -Al oir el apellido "Asakura" el chico rubio y los que le habían saludado, elevaron la cabeza como si les fuera la vida en ello. ¿Tendrían algún tipo de relación los cinco?


	2. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep2

**[Gracias a los reviews. :3 No puedo responderlos, no me deja. :S Bueno, que siga la historia. :) ]**

Los cinco sujetos que levantaron la cabeza al oír el apellido del chico nuevo, estuvieron bastantante tensos, intercambiaban miradas nerviosas hasta la hora del descanso. Discutieron sobre quien intentaría sacarle información, al final, eligieron a Hana, el chico rubio.

Cuando vieron que el chico nuevo estaba calmado, bajo la sombra de un árbol, el de los cascos se acercó al otro:

-Hola, soy Hana, Hana Asakura.-Dijo, sentándose al lado de Drake.

-¡Oh vaya, nos apellidamos igual! -Le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Si, vaya casualidad.-Sonrió levemente- Y dime... ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

Al pronunciar la última palabra, el nuevo Asakura se quedó callado, como si le hubieran arrancado la voz y no pudiera hablar.

-P-perdón... no quería...lo siento. -Dijo el rubio, al captar el mensaje, intentando arreglar la situación.- ¿Están.. muertos?

-No lo se. -Le contestó, girando su cabeza y sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, si quieres a la salida te puedo llevar a mi casa, para que puedas hablar con Asakuras. -Le ofreció el de los cascos, levantándose y marchándose- Adiós. -Se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-Adiós.

Al regresar a donde estaban los otros cuatro, una de las chicas, la de pelo rubio y largo le preguntó:

-Y dime Prometido-kun, ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No tiene padres, es huérfano, y hoy le voy a llevar a mi casa, para que hable con algún Asakura.

-Vaya. -El chico de gafas se incorporó a la conversación- Esperemos encontrar a su familia. -Añadió serio, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Las clases finalizaron, todos se fueron excepto el de los cascos y el castaño. Los dos dieron un paseo hasta la casa de Hana, que al llegar, le dijo a Drake que se esperara, y al ver que no había ninguna trifulca, entró con el castaño a la casa, donde les recibieron Anna Asakura, pero... Al verla, Drake sintió como si...bah, no podía ser.

-¿Entonces eres otro Asakura no, Drake? -Preguntó Yoh, cuando todos estaban cenando.

-Si. -Le respondió este, serio, pensando en cosas que no se le encajaban en la cabeza- Pero... mis padres me dejaron cuando era un recién nacido, literalmente.-Añadió.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas, como diciéndose algo sin pronunciar palabra. Al acabar la cena, Hana fue a despedir a Drake a la puerta, pero al castaño, al ver una foto de Anna con su hijo en brazos, volvió a ver el sueño, más claro, ya vislumbraba la cara de su madre, y veía quien lo recogió del orfanato, la visión era más clara.

-Hana, ¿Cuáles son tu color de ojos? -Preguntó sabiendo que los suyos propios son de color ámbar.

-D-de color ámbar... ¿P-por qué lo...? No... -Dijo, como no queriendo aceptar la realidad.

-Me temo que si... -Le respondió Drake.


	3. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep3

-F-fukanou... -Se repetía el rubio.

-Hana, eres mi hermano... -Le dijo Drake.

Algo confuso, Hana cogió de la mano al castaño y se lo llevó junto a sus padres, que estaban viendo la televisión, a raíz de esta acción, Asakura Drake se sintió confuso, muy, confuso.

-¿¡Por qué nunca me dijisteis qué tenía un hermano!? -Gritaba Hana, con dos lágrimas que paseaban sobre sus mejillas, y se unían en su mentón.

-Hana... -Se levantó su madre manteniendo una mirada tensa con su hijo, bueno, con su hijo el rubio- Nosotros...

-¡No mamá! Siempre os he pedido un hermanito, pero me dijisteis que ya no podíais tener hijos, y-y ahora me entero de que siempre he tenido un hermano... Estoy... destrozado. -Su llanto había cesado, pero su rabia había aumentado.

-No fue así... de verdad, tuvimos que dejar a Drake en el orfanato porque en ese momento no podíamos cuidarlo... -Yoh se unió a la conversación.

El castaño se encontraba callado, no quería meterse en la tertulia, el deseaba salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no respondían. Hana dejó de llorar, dejando a su padre hablar, dando una solución tanjante.

-La semana que viene, iremos a adoptar a Drake, si a el le parece bien, ¿Os gusta el plan, chicos?

-Si. -Respondieron los dos con alegría, luego, los cuatro se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

A la semana siguiente, en el recreo, Hana acompañó al castaño hasta donde estaban las personas que en su primer día, miraron a Drake... extrañamente.

-Yo soy Alumi Niumbirch, prometida de Hana, si no te importa, me gustaría llamarte Drake-kun.

-N-no hay problema. -Le respondió el otro rascándose la nuca.

-Mi nombre es Yohane Asakura. -Se presentó el de las gafas.

-Y yo me llamo Luka Asakura. Encantada. -La expresión seria de las dos últimas personas no se alteró para nada.

Las clases terminaron, y Drake, había sido ya adoptado por los Asakura, ahora el rubio y el se dirigían a Funbari, caminaron sin dirigirse palabra.

-¡Oyasumi! -Saludaron los chicos, dejando los zapatos en la entrada, Drake vio que habían más zapatos de lo normal.

-Etto... Hana, ¿Por qué hay...? -Contó los pares de zapatos con la vista.- ¿...nueve pares de zapatos?

Al oir la pregunta, el rubio se rió sin abrir mucho la boca, dándose un poco de aire importante.

-Aparte de nosotros aquí se hospeda más gente, las camareras Hana-Gumi, Ryu y HoroHoro. Ven, te los presento.- Le hizo a Drake una señal con la mano.

Hana se lo llevó al salón, donde estaban HoroHoro y Yoh, viendo la televisión.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó el castaño sonriente.

-Hola chico, soy Horokeu Usui, pero todos me dicen HoroHoro, un gusto. -El peliazul le extendió la mano, que el chico la cogió con gusto.

-Hola. -Saludó Yoh alegre.

De pronto, una flecha atravesó un cristal, al ver esto, los cuatros se sobresaltaron y se echaron a un lado de la habitación, Hana, se acercó a la carta rapidamente y la cogió, desdoblándola y leyéndola.

_Queridos gemelos Asakura:_

_Como ya sabrán, dentro de un mes comenzará el torneo Flor del Maíz._

_Debido a la reciente noticia de que un nuevo miembro se ha unido a la Familia Asakura, _

_el/ella también deberá participar._

_Le esperamos. _

_Saludos._

-Sugoi... -Dijo el rubio, que le entregó la carta a su hermano para que la leyese.

-P-pero si no se pelear... -Pronunció el castaño, nervioso.

-Pues hay que conseguirte un arma y... enseñarte. -Le propuso Yoh.

-V-vale... -Respondió Drake


	4. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep4

-¿Pero cómo conseguiremos el arma? - Preguntó el castaño.

-Robándola. -Le respondió su padre.

-¡¿PERO TU ESTÁS MAJARA PAPÁ!? -Dijo Hana dándole una patada.

-Eso es casi lo que pasó cuando consiguió a Harusame. -Aportó Anna, que entraba en la habitación- ¿Y por qué hablaís de este tema?

Drake le contó lo ocurrido a su madre.

-¿Así que pasa eso,eh? -Finalizó Anna.

-Si, pero no se como pelear, solo he tenido una experiencia de... "Batalla", porque un día, unos niños del orfanato me persiguieron, entonces Nobunaga y yo nos... fusionamos.

-Vaya, una posesión... -Dijo nostálgico HoroHoro.

-Nobunaga, ¿Dónde dejastes tu espada antes de morir? -Preguntó Drake.

-Lo dejé en un monte... -se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativo- El monte que está al lado del orfanato.

-Pues mañana sábado, vamos a recuperar la espada.- Afirmó Drake.

-Yo te acompaño, vaya a ser que te ataquen...Jé. -Dijo Hana.

-Pero tened cuidado. -Ultimó Anna.

Al día siguiente, allá por las doce de la mañana, Hana y Drake salieron de la casa rumbo al monte, el castaño le fue indicando al rubio por donde tenían que ir. Llegaron a la colina, donde Nobunaga dijo que les siguiera.

-Puede que esté bastante deteriorada. -Les advirtió.

-No pasa nada, tengo... "contactos" -Comentó el rubio.

Pero de pronto, oyeron pasos, y el de los cascos, que en esta ocasión no los llevaba, llevó detrás de un árbol a Drake y Nobunaga y sacó su espada, dispuesto a atacar.

No resulto ser un enemigo, si no... una familia, un hombre alto de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, acompañado de su mujer, cuyo pelo era largo y naranja, más su hija, que su cabello es cómo el de su madre pero con los ojos de su padre.

-Buf, menos mal, no son enemigos.-Suspiró aliviado Hana.

-¿Y quiénes eran? -Preguntó su hermano, sin dejar de mirar como la figura femenina de la chica se alejaba.

-Los Diethel, el hombre es un Shaman, amigo de papá.-Le respondió- … Drake, deja de mirar a la niña, y cierra la boca, vaya a ser que te entren moscas. -Dijo riéndose.

Después de que el castaño hubiera gruñido, siguieron en la búsqueda del arma. Nobunaga les fue dirigiendo, hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde había una pequeña elevación de unos cinco mentros, pero... al ver donde estaba la espada, custodiada por una persona, Drake dijo:

-Oh no...

-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó preocupado su hermano, mirándole- ¿Les conoces?

-Si... hace dos años, en la época de Navidad, se pusieron a explotar pirotecnia ilegal de noche. Gente de los alrededores y del orfanato se quejaron, llamaron a la policía y... no han vuelto a lanzar un solo petardo... Pero, si ellos tienen la espada -Le miró- nos va a ser muy difícil recuperarla, a un compañero de habitación le hicieron una brecha en la cabeza, con un palo, porque son muy agresivos.

-Bueno, tengo un plan para coger la espada y largarnos lo más pronto posible, vamos a necesitar a Amidamaru y Nobunaga. -Ideó Hana

-Cuéntamelo.

-Bien, el plan es que yo corte estos árboles que tenemos a los lados -Los señaló- con el O.S Kabuto. Después, cogerás esa barra de hierro y te fusionarás con Nobunaga, vale bien, ¿Lo pillas? -El otro asiente- Luego te lanzas, que no creo que te hagas mucho daño. -Miró hacia abajo, que había unos metros de distancia con el suelo- Y a por la espada.

-¡Lo entiendo! -Respondió el otro.

El rubio tomó en su mano derecha a Amidamaru y en la izquierda la espada.

-Amidamaru, posesión a la espada legendaria.

Y así lo hizo, el espíritu pasó a la espada, que hizo que de ella saliera un aura azul.

-¡O.S KABUTO!

Y el arma se convirtió en una espada muy larga y roja. Después de esto, miró a Drake, que ya había cogido la barra.

-¿Listo,Drake? -Dijo cortando los dos árboles, y reteniéndolos, para que no se cayeran antes de tiempo.

-Listo, Hana. -Dijo mientras Nobunaga se colocaba en su mano derecha.

-Cuando tire los troncos, te ayudaré a conseguir la espada. -Añadió el rubio.

-Vale, allá vamos...-Drake no quería saltar.

-...3...2...1...¡A LA CARGA!

Al oír el grito, Nobunaga poseyó a Drake y los de la banda cogieron los palos, dispuestos a golpearles cuando cayeran al suelo. El castaño empezó a correr hacia el frente, seguido de los troncos de su hermano.


	5. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep5

**[Se me hace mayor... su primera batalla. *^*]**

Drake se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos, golpeándole a uno en la nuca, y a otro rompiéndole la nariz.

Eran unos 60 los que se encontraban allí, al notar que los troncos se acercaban, saltó, dejando espacio libre para que estos arrollaran al enemigo, todos salieron corriendo, y los troncos chocaron contra una piedra.

-Dadme la espada y nadie saldrá herido.-Reclamó Nobunaga, que hablaba a través de la voz de Drake.

-No. -Le dijo el supuesto jefe, que empuñó lo que parecía ser una caña de bambú- Y mide tus palabras renacuajo, si no quieres morir.

-Hagamos un trato, peleemos, si gano, me das la espada, si pierdo, me voy. -Propuso el castaño.

-¡Pero tu eres tonto! -Susurraba Hana desde arriba, donde había tirado los troncos- Agh.. debo ayudarle.

Entonces deshizo el O.S y se fusionó con Amidamaru, saltando hacia el lugar.

-Me parece bien. -Respondió al final el jefe.

Entonces se levantó, tendría que medir un metro ochenta, más o menos, y lleva puesto un gorro blanco, más una sudadera negra.

-Empuña tu.. barra. -Dijo el chico- Voy a matarte...

Drake se preparó, y los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla, mientras Hana derrotaba con sus puños a los demás.

El castaño, sin más rodeos se dirigió al cuello del otro, pero el oponente fue más rápido, le dio una patada en el costado, haciendo que Drake se cayera de costado en el suelo, pero se levantó, no pensaba rendirse.

-Vas a morir, admítelo. -Dijo el jefe , haciendo maniobras con la caña.

Hana seguía peleando, dando patadas y puñetazos de todos los estilos a los demás, hasta que vio a Drake en el suelo, no podía hacer nada en el estado en el que el rubio se encontraba, pero entonces vio que su hermano se levantó, y ya peleó más tranquilo.

El castaño estuvo batiéndose en duelo contra su oponente durante unos minutos, hasta que le dio un derechazo en el vientre, y el mayor retrocedió unos pasos, acto seguido, Drake le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda en la cara, el otro se quedó casi noqueado, a punto de perder, pero parecía de acero, puesto que se levantó, haciendo que Asakura Drake se enfureciera.

-No me vas a ganar tan fácilmente mocoso... -Le dijo al castaño limpiándose la sangre que le caía desde los labios partidos hasta las mejillas.

-Grr... -Se quejó el otro, siendo Nobunaga quien lo controlara.

El oji-ámbar castaño se dirigió con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, con la intención de darle en la cabeza, pero su oponente fue más rápido, y le golpeó con la caña de bambú en la cabeza, rompiendo esta, haciendo que Drake cayera al suelo, inconsciente, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre detrás de su cuello.

Hana, que estaba despreocupado de lo que ocurría, echó un vistazo a lo que pasaba, y vio que Drake estaba tirado en el suelo, con sangre por todos lados. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, no permitiría vivir a ese tío que le había hecho eso a su hermano.

El rubio acabó con los dos últimos de su parte que quedaba, así que cuando terminó fue hacia el jefe, dispuesto a matarlo.

-No te lo perdonaré... -Susurro- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! -Grito, siendo víctima de la cólera de su interior, corriendo hacia el agresor, con el puño en alto.-


	6. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep6

-¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! -Gritó Hana asestándole un puñetazo al agresor de su hermano, haciendo que el otro retrocediera.

-Otro mocoso que quiere morir...-Dijo el otro empuñando esta vez una rama de árbol.

El rubio gruño y los dos iniciaron un intercambio de ataques, algunos letales, por parte del del gorro. El combate lo lideraba el mayor, que al final acabó con el oji-ámbar cogiéndole del cuello y empujándolo soltando la mano, enviándolo varios metros, dejando a Hana con la boca ensangrentada.

-Este es el fin... -Se dijo a si mismo el menor, tirado en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.- ¡No! -Pensó levantándose.

El más relleno se alejaba, pero el rubio, recuperó un poco de fuerzas como para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza con su pierna. El jefe de la banda recibió el impacto, haciendo que el mismo retrocediera.

-Te mataré... -Gruño enfadado el otro, que fue más rápido que Hana, y lo agarró del cuello.

El oponente del rubio sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, e hizo que el atrapado la mirara, acto seguido, le abrió varios botones de la camisa para apuñalarle , pero de pronto...

El jefe recibió un impacto de algo y cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente, entonces, dejó verse el que le había asestado el impacto: Era Drake.

El castaño se encontraba sudoroso y cansado, con mucha menos sangre deslizándose por su parte de atrás.

-Dr-drake... Gracias. -Dijo el rubio abrazando a su hermano, aunque no recibió respuesta del otro- Ven, súbete en mi espalda.

El otro saltó a su espalda, y Hana recogió la espada, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Y los dos se adentraron en el frondoso bosque, regresando a casa, guiados de nuevo por Nobunaga.

Ha pasado ya más de tres semanas desde el incidente en el bosque, Drake, ya había hecho amigos en su clase, su cuello estaba mejor y ahora juega en un club de tenis, se ha dado cuenta de que se le da bastante bien.

-¡Adiós Mitsuhiko! -Se despedía el castaño de su amigo de gafas negras.

-¿Quién era? -Le preguntaba Hana en el regreso a casa.

-Un amigo de tenis. -Respondió el preguntado mientras miraba a su hermano.

Al llegar a casa, les recibieron las camareras Hana-Gumi, y les contaron a los dos que sus padres estaban de viaje y no vendrían en un par de meses, pero le entregaron una carta de su padre a Drake, y el rubio y él subieron nerviosos a leerla al cuarto.

-¿Qué sera? -Se cuestionó el castaño desdoblando el papel.

Y la carta decía exactamente:

_Querido Drake:_

_Como ya sabes, tendrás que empezar con los entrenamientos de shaman muy pronto, debido a que yo no puedo entrenarte, te entrenará Kasai Nakamura, una persona que seguro que te caerá bien, aquí al lado te adjunto la primera prueba que tienes que superar. _

_También aprovecho para mandar abrazos a Hana y a tí. _

_Os quieren,_

_Anna y Yoh._

-¿Qué? -Las preguntas de Drake se acumulaban en su mente.

Cogió el pequeño papel azul y lo desdobló con cuidado de no romperlo, y así decía el enigma:

"_El cisne su mirada alzará, y la falda de una mujer verá."_

-¿Cómo? -Pensó Drake- ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! -Dijo en voz alta el castaño.

-A lo mejor la pregunta esta encriptada. -Opinó el oji-ámbar rubio leyendo varias veces la adivinanza, pero sin ningún resultado.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que intercambiaran palabra, y al final, el abrir de una puerta les hizo salir del inmenso océano de cuestiones.

-Chicos, la cena está lista. -Les comunicó HoroHoro, y estos bajaron a la cocina.


	7. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep7

**[Gracias por los reviews. n_n Ayudan bastante. :3]**

Todos bajaron a cenar, y al llegar a la cocina vieron todo, cosa que no les gustó nada: HoroHoro había preparado la cena, y hoy no era su día de suerte: Carne más hecha de lo habitual, incluso había intentado calentar pan, pero este se había quemado...

-¿Esto qué es...? -Dijo Drake sentado a la mesa, mientras masticaba un trozo de la comida quemada- ¿Cristal? -Y lo engulló, a duras penas.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras los residentes de Funbari Onsen comían, excepto Hana, que no tocó el plato.

-No tengo hambre. -Comentó el rubio en un tono tanjante, a la par que su hermano terminó.

Los dos subieron a su habitación y el oji-ámbar rubio abrió un cajón, en el que había una caja grande, el castaño se extrañó al ver esto, y enfureció al saber cual era su contenido.

-¡HAS TENIDO ESO GUARDADO TODO EL RATO Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA! -Gritó enfadado Drake, pues lo que guardaba esa caja era un paquete de patatas con sabor ketchup- ¡TE MATO!

-Oh, perdón. -Contestó Hana en un tono tranquilo, depositando en la mano de su hermano una pequeña patata- Ten.

-¡TE ODIO! -Y cogió el paquete y metió su cabeza en el, devorando todo lo que podía, y al salir, el enfurecido tenía la cara llena de un polvo naranja,y estornudó.

Le volvió a entregar el recipiente y el rubio siguió comiendo tan calmado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y has pensado sobre el jeroglífico en la cena? -Dijo el oji-ámbar que se encontraba con las patatas en la mano.

-Toda mi sangre estaba en mi garganta, intentando bajar la comida. -Respondió el otro triste.

Pero... algo se le vino a la mente a Drake, que resolvió el acertijo.

-Oye Hana. -El otro emitió un sonido con la boca cerrada, dando a entender que le escuchaba, pero que en ese momento no estaba disponible para mantener una conversación- Si resuelvo el acertijo, ¿Debería ir al lugar donde se supone que esta? En la carta no venía nada.

-Creo que sí. -Dijo el otro nada más terminar de tragar.

-Pues mañana iré. -Pensó decidido.

Al día siguiente las clases para Drake pasaron lentas, sobretodo las de la tarde, que terminaban a las seis, el castaño avisó a Hana para que comunicara en casa que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo normal, y se puso rumbo donde la adivinanza decía que estaba el lugar de su futuro entrenamiento. Subió una montaña, diferente a la que estuvieron cuando tuvieron la brutal pelea contra la banda. Quería llegar rápido e irse a su casa, pero al subir casi lo más alto divisó una casa que parecía un poco antigua, y sonrió, estaba cansado, jadeaba porque le faltaba el oxígeno. Pegó a la puerta, donde le abrió la chica con la que se había quedado con la boca abierta hace unas semanas.

-Hola. -Le dijo la chica pelinaranja con una sonrisa- Soy Sapphire Diethel, un gusto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Kasai... Nakamura... ¿Vive aquí? -Preguntó el castaño entre jadeos debido al "sprint" que se había dado.-

-Si. -Le respondió Sapphire- ¡Abuelo! ¡Preguntan por tí! -Gritó la chica al interior de la casa.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Drake se recuperó y se puso recto, todavía con la respiración levemente agitada, después, apareció un hombre alto, con pelo gris y una túnica naranja, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, que al castaño le recordó a Nobunaga.

-Ah, hola Drake, es un honor. -Los dos se estrecharon la mano- Veo que tu padre te envió mi carta y la resolvistes... ¿Cómo decidistes la adivinanza? -Dijo.

-Pues: El cisne alza su mirada, se refiere a que el cisne mira por encima del lago, y la falda de una señorita quiere decir la falda de la montaña, la montaña es femenino, y la falda se refiere a la parte baja... -Le respondió el oji-ámbar castaño en un normal tono de voz.-

-¡Qué listo! -Dijo Sapphire asombrada.-

-Muy bien.- Respondió Kasai sorprendido, y se metió en la casa, dejando al castaño y a la pelinaranja solos.- Mañana a la misma hora que hoy. -Se le oyó por último, y ahora sí, los dos adolescentes estaban solos.-

Estuvieron un rato mirando a otros lados, intentando no intercambiar miradas, aunque era imposible, hasta que Drake decidió romper el hielo, despidiéndose.

-Bueno Sapphire, debo irme, me esperan.

-Ah, pues adiós.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Y así fue, el castaño se marchó, y cuando hubo salido de la montaña, dijo emocionado, casi gritando de la euforia:

-¡He podido hablar con ella! ¡YUJUJUI!

Y se encaminó hacia su casa, con las manos en la nuca.


	8. Shaman King 4: La Flor Del Maíz Ep8

**[Mañana, día 31 de Diciembre, subiré un especial fin de año, aunque allí a lo mejor sea otro día cuando se acabe el año... o3o]**

La tarde ya se cernía sobre la ciudad, las clases habían terminado, y, Drake se dirigía al entrenamiento de Kasai. Pegó en la puerta al llegar al lugar, donde le recibió el maestro.

-Hoy va a ser una lección dura, así que espero que Nobunaga y tú esteis listo. -Le advirtió al castaño.

-¡Sí! -Respondió el alumno con una sonrisa decidida en su rostro.

-En el día de hoy vas a tener que hacer el OverSoul en el menor tiempo posible. -Explicó el mayor.

-Pero... ¿Cómo voy a saber el tiempo que tardo?

-Yo lo mediré. -Respondió el sensei sacando un reloj.

Y así practicó Drake, hacía una y otra vez el OverSoul, sin mucho resultado, era de destacar que tardaba algo más de un segundo, un segundo y medio, un segundo y cuarto... Pero su maestro quería que durase un segundo justo o menos.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, era de noche, Kasai había colocado un pequeño farolillo para que en el campo de entrenamiento hubiera más luz aparte de la proveniente de la casa. El castaño ya estaba cansado, le dolía un poco el brazo, al igual que Nobunaga, el también estaba exhausto

Pero...

-¡OVERSOUL! -Gritó el oji-ámbar , y el espíritu tardo medio segundo en llegar a la espada, y quedarse en ella.

Esto fascinó al sensei, que hizo que se levantara y dijera:

-Si lo haces tres veces seguidas más en el mismo tiempo, te vas a casa.-El otro asintió.

No fueron tres veces seguidas, sino quince, quería acabar con la lección, estaba rendido, deseaba irse a su casa.

Cuando hubo terminado de recoger, Kasai le felicitó, y los dos estrecharon sus manos, Drake se despidió del maestro y puso rumbo hacia su casa.

Al pasar por una calle en la que apenas había gente, y los mercados ya cerraban, el castaño vio una figura que parecía esperar su llegada, aunque el no le conocía. Era un chico, de aproximadamente quince años, alto y de pelo grisáceo, vestía un chandal blanco, que hacía contraste con la pared verde sobre la que se apoyaba. Miró al ojiámbar, y este se paralizó.

-Nos encontramos por fín, Asakura Drake. -Le dijo el chico, acercándose a el.

-¿Q-quién eres...? -Preguntó el shaman, agarrando su espada.

-Oh, tranquilo, no te haré nada. -Le respondió el sujeto con una sonrisa muy esbozada, casi falsa.

-¿Quién... ERES? -Volvió a formular la cuestión enfadándose.

-No soy nadie, solo llámame... Pícaro.

-¿Eres un shaman? -Le preguntó Drake, las dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza.

-Eso de momento no te interesa. -Respondió.

Se quitó la parte de arriba del chándal, arrojando la chaqueta a un punto X de la calle, dejando visible una camisa roja con botones, sin embargo, esta llevaba plasmada el símbolo de la pica en color negro por todos lados. También se hizo visible una capa del mismo color base de la camisa, con un solo símbolo igual que los de la prenda de arriba, pero en esta solo había un signo, grande.

Drake suspiró hacia dentro, quedando sorprendido.

-Ya nos veremos Asakura -Dijo mientras se alejaba, saltando a un tejado cercano- Ya nos veremos, y pelearemos... -Pensó mientras se precipitaba a una fachada.

El regreso del castaño a casa no fue igual, se hacía muchas auto-preguntas sin respuesta. Decidió olvidar el tema, y no decir nada a nadie , para no alarmarlos, ya se imaginaba las reacciones de sus familiares:

"_¿Y si quiere matarte?" _-Escuchaba la preocupada voz de Hana.

"_A lo mejor necesitas protección Drake-kun" _-Le decía Alumi.

Llegó a Funbari Onsen, y al cabo de unas horas, se fue a dormir a su cama, pensando en el entrenamiento del día siguiente.


End file.
